Sookie Stackhouse/Season 1
Sookie met Bill Compton, the first vampire to visit Bon Temps since vampires 'came out of the coffin'. She was instantly drawn to Bill, as he was to her. After Bill was nearly killed by the Rattrays and saved by Sookie, the two quickly bonded over their curiosity about each other. Bill quickly realized that Sookie was more than human and Sookie could not hear Bill's thoughts because he was a vampire. The following night, the Rattrays took revenge on Sookie. Bill intervened, saving her life and incapacitating the Rattrays. Sookie was badly injured and near death, so Bill forced her to drink his blood. Sookie continued to talk to Bill and began to help him find contractors to make the necessary repairs on his house. On the night she brought the contractors' numbers to Bill, she was confronted by three vampires: Malcolm, Liam and Diane. The vampires terrorized her and tried to bite her until Bill declared 'Sookie is mine'. After this attack, Sookie was frightened and worried about her safety, finally deciding not to speak to Bill any more. When she told her gran about her decision to cut ties with Bill, her gran quickly pointed out that Sookie was not truly angry at Bill, but afraid because, for the first time in Sookie's life, she could not tell what some one thought of her. Sookie and Bill reconnected. Sam Merlotte, who had always had a romantic interest in Sookie, took advantage of her breakup from Bill. Sam took her to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting at the Bon Temps church, then out for pie where he kissed her. After Sam yelled at Sookie for dating a vampire, Sookie took a cab home, getting home later than planned. She arrived home and saw blood on the kitchen floor. Sookie turned on the light and saw her grandmother dead in the kitchen, the victim of a violent knife attack. Grieving for her grandmother, Sookie was unable to keep the thoughts of others out of her head, forcing her to hear how the whole town thinks that it's her fault her Gran died, and how they think Bill killed her. She was also still angry and upset with her brother. While working at Merlotte's that night, Liam, Malcolm and Diane visited Sookie knowing Bill would sense her fear and come running to her rescue. They then proceeded to leave with Bill. Sookie was left at Merlotte's, distraught and worried. After spending all night worrying about Bill, Sookie's worst fear was realized after four bodies, all unidentifiable were pulled out of Liam, Malcolm and Diane's burned down nest. It was soon discovered that it was not Bill who was pulled out of the nest, but Neil, a local man Sookie saw at Fangtasia. Bill had gotten Sookie's warnings and slept in the ground to protect himself. Shortly after, Bill is ordered by Eric, the vampire Sheriff of Area 5, to bring Sookie to Fangtasia because of the mysterious theft of $60,000. Sookie is disgusted but agrees, though not before making a deal with Eric: Eric must promise not to harm the thief and bring him/her to the law and she'll agree to work for him anytime he wants. The Viking accepts and Sookie uses her telepathy on several humans before she sniffs out the thief, revealed to be the bartender, Longshadow. In an attempt to save Sookie, Bill stakes Longshadow, leaving nothing but blood, his clothes, and red goo. Though he convinces Sookie that everything will be fine, this later becomes an action that Bill must pay for. Once Bill is called away to attend the tribunal, he appoints Sam to watch over Sookie. The same night, Sookie invites Dean/Sam into the bed and wakes up to see a naked Sam replacing the dog. This is where Sam reveals his secret as a shapeshifter and Sookie grows angry that he refused to tell her. This anger is dropped when Sookie is ambushed at Merlotte's during Arlene's party and he is there to provide her comfort and safety. They then begin to grow closer until Bill finds them kissing. The vampire attacks Sam but Sookie intervenes and forces Bill to leave. Sam and Sookie do some investigating to find the murderer as Sookie received some images from the killer's mind. They find out that the woman in the image is Cindy Marshall, a deceased fangbanger with a brother who disappeared shortly after her death. And after the death of Amy Burley, Jason willingly confesses to the murders (except Gran's) and Sookie is certain to find the real killer. Listening to the vicious thoughts of the bar patrons, Sookie decides to leave but is having car trouble. Rene lends a hand but is unsuccessful, though he really sabotages her car, and gives Sookie a ride home. Sookie confirms the rumor to Rene that she is telepathic and realizes that he is trying to think of nothing (literally chanting: Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it). Sookie soon learns that Rene is in fact the killer and hits him with her gun before racing into the woods, with Rene in hot pursuit. Sookie is able to see the murders that Rene/Drew committed and hides in the graveyard but is assaulted by Rene. Sam comes to the rescue as a dog and distracts Sookie while Bill walks out in daylight after sensing his girlfriend's fear. Sookie finds the strength to regain consciousness and decapitates Rene with a shovel, marking the end of Rene Lenier. Sookie, believing that Bill might not recover from his burns, breaks down and cries. Sookie is surprised when Bill returns healed. Sookie is relieved and all is forgiven. Two weeks later, Andy is spiteful toward the Stackhouse family because he was embarrassed after making the wrong arrest. The detective is drunk and Sookie shows compassion to him and they, along with Tara, go out to find his car. When the spot he claims he parked it is empty, he assumes that someone stole the car but Tara finds it. The trio walk over to the car and Andy opens the door, revealing an African-American's foot. Andy says that it's not his and Sookie and Tara scream. Category:Character Biography